Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Generally, symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards. In such known gaming machines, the amount of the wager made on the base game by the player may vary. For instance, the gaming machine may allow the player to wager a minimum number of credits, such as one credit (e.g., one penny, nickel, dime, quarter or dollar) up to a maximum number of credits, such as five credits. This wager may be made by the player a single time or multiple times in a single play of the primary game. For instance, a slot game may have one or more paylines and the slot game may allow the player to make a wager on each payline in a single play of the primary game. Slot games with 1, 3, 5, 9, 15 and 25 lines are widely commercially available. Thus, it is known that a gaming machine, such as a slot game, may allow players to make wagers of substantially different amounts on each play of the primary or base game ranging, for example, from one credit up to one-hundred-twenty-five credits (e.g., five credits on each of twenty-five separate paylines). This is also true for other wagering games, such as video draw poker, where players can wager one or more credits on each hand and where multiple hands can be played simultaneously. Accordingly, it should be appreciated that different players play at substantially different wagering amounts or levels and at substantially different rates of play.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger the secondary bonus game. When a secondary or bonus game is triggered, the gaming machines generally indicates this to the player through one or more visual and/or audio output devices, such as the reels, lights, speakers, video screens, etc. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be). In other words, obtaining a bonus event and a bonus award in the bonus event is part of the enjoyment and excitement for players.
Certain secondary or bonus games are activated automatically. Other secondary or bonus games require player activation. Once activated, certain secondary or bonus games play to the end or final bonus award automatically. Other secondary or bonus games require at least some level of player interaction which may vary. In certain secondary or bonus games, the player may need to pick selections. In some secondary or bonus games, the player is required to make one or more decisions, such as whether to risk one amount for a higher amount. From the triggering of these secondary or bonus games to the end of these secondary or bonus games, the player is generally provided indications, instructions and information about the play of these secondary or bonus games. These indications, instructions and information inform the player of how and why the player is obtaining or has obtained any award(s) in the secondary or bonus game. Gaming machines often include a display device, such as one or more reels, wheels, dice, video display screens, to display how and why the player is obtaining the secondary or bonus award.
Certain awards are also available to multiple gaming machines or groups of gaming machines. These awards are sometimes displayed on a single display for multiple gaming machines. For instance, progressive awards associated with gaming machines are also known. In one form, a progressive award is an award amount which includes an initial amount funded by a casino and an additional amount funded through a portion of each wager made on the progressive award associated gaming machine. For example, 1% of each wager on the primary game of the gaming machine may be allocated to the progressive award or progressive award fund. Individual progressive slot machines have a self-contained jackpot, wherein the jackpot grows with every play. A linked progressive gaming system includes two or more slot machines connected to a common jackpot, each of which individually contribute to the jackpot.
The progressive award grows in value as more players play the gaming machine and more portions of the players' wagers are allocated to the progressive award. The jackpots can reach sizeable amounts such as $1 million or much higher amounts before a player hits or wins the jackpot. Such sizeable jackpots are very attractive to players. As the jackpot grows, so does the overall expected payout percentage of the game. When a player obtains a winning symbol or symbol combination which results in the progressive award, the accumulated progressive award is provided to the player. After the progressive award is provided to the player, the amount of the next progressive award is reset to the initial value and a portion of each subsequent wager is allocated to the next progressive award as described above. These progressive awards enable multiple players to build a potential award as game play continues.
The multiple gaming machines which may win a progressive award may be in the same bank of machines, in the same casino, in the same gaming establishment (usually through a local area network (“LAN”)), in two or more different casinos or in two or more different gaming establishments (usually through a wide area network (“WAN”)). Such progressive awards are sometimes called local area progressives (“LAP”) and wide area progressives (“WAP”), respectively. Moreover, a gaming machine or bank of gaming machines may be simultaneously associated with a plurality of progressive awards. In these multi-level progressive (“MLP”) configurations, a plurality of progressive awards start at different award or value levels, such as $10, $100, $1000 and $10,000 and each individually increment or increase until provided to a player. Upon a suitable triggering event at at least one of the gaming devices associated with the MLP, one or more of the progressive awards which form the MLP are provided to at least one of the players at such gaming devices.
Regardless of the type of progressive, known gaming machines typically require the player to play the maximum bet to be eligible to win the progressive jackpot. Even on a single payline dollar machine, the maximum bet can be $5 (max bet on many slot machines is 5 credits per payline). Many players who are not willing to wager the required amount, or not consistently willing to wager such an amount, are thus excluded from having an opportunity to win the progressive jackpot and enjoy its associated payout increase.
While such bonus awards are popular amongst players, a number of problems exist with these known gaming systems. First, only one person typically wins the bonus award. This may discourage the other players who have been also been playing for a long period of time. Additionally, when a bonus award is won, the other players often have a difficult time figuring out who won the bonus award.
Certain secondary or bonus games include a group gaming aspect wherein a plurality of players participate in a group event for one or more bonus awards. These group events often include a plurality of player's that are classified as actively playing eligible gaming machines in the gaming system. However, as players frequently keep their level of game play at the minimum amount required to remain classified as actively playing an eligible gaming machine, player's outcomes in the group event often do not correspond with player's level of play prior to the group event. This skews the outcome or award distribution in group events to such players that keep their level of game play at the minimum amount required to remain active. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a gaming system with a group event, wherein each active player's outcome in the group event is based, at least in part, on that player's relative level of game play.
Mystery bonus awards are also known. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,655,961, 5,702,304, 5,741,183, 5,752,882, 5,820,459, 5,836,817, 5,876,284, 6,162,122, 6,257,981, 6,319,125, 6,364,768, 6,375,569, 6,375,567, RE37,885 and 6,565,434 describe mystery bonus awards and certain methods for providing such awards to players. These patents also describe certain methods for determining which gaming machines will provide the awards to players. These patents further describe methods for a central server to determine which gaming machines will provide the bonus awards and the amount of the bonus awards.
PCT Application No. PCT/AU98/00525, entitled “Slot Machine Game And System With Improved Jackpot Feature” discloses a jackpot awardable to a plurality of gaming machines connected to a network. Upon each play of each gaming machine, a jackpot controller increments the value of the jackpot. Prior to each primary game, the gaming machine selects a random number from a range of numbers and during each primary game, the gaming machine allocates the first N numbers in the range, where N is the number of credits bet by the player in that primary game. At the end of the primary game, the randomly selected number is compared with the numbers allocated to the player and if a match occurs, that particular gaming machine is switched into a feature game mode in which a jackpot game is played for all or part of the incremental jackpot.
More specifically, for every game that is played, a random trigger value is selected in the preprogrammed range as determined from an average number of credits wagered per jackpot. When the primary game is commenced, it is then reported to the controller, which allocates a contribution to the prize pool. Each game is also allotted numbers from the same number range from which the random number was selected, one number in the range being allotted for each credit bet such that the player's probability of being awarded the jackpot game is proportional to the bet. The previously selected random number is then used as a trigger value and compared with the values allotted to the player, if there is a match between the trigger value and the player values, the player is given an opportunity to play the jackpot game. Alternatively, a number is allocated which is equal to, or proportional to the number of credits bet in the respective primary game, the trigger value is compared with the single player value and a jackpot game awarded if the trigger value is less than or equal to the player value.
In one embodiment of the system disclosed in PCT Application No. PCT/AU98/00525, a prize is always awarded in the jackpot game. The jackpot game is used to determine the size of the prize to be awarded. The winning machine is then locked up and the controller awaits an indication that the prize has been paid before allowing the machine to be unlocked. The machine then returns to commence a new primary game. If the trigger value does not match, then there is no feature game awarded for that bought game and the machine returns to step and waits for the next game to commence.
PCT Application No. PCT/AU99/01059, entitled “Player Information Delivery” discloses a gaming console in which an animated character occasionally randomly appears and awards a player a variable random bonus prize. The occurrence of the animated character is weighted by the desired hit rate of the feature and is dependent upon the player's bet and may or may not be dependent upon the size and type of the player's bet. Additionally, the gaming console includes a bonus pool (funded by the player) and a random decision is made whether the contents of the bonus pool will be awarded in addition to any other win.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,608 B1 entitled “Progressive Wagering System” discloses a linked progressive wagering system that is capable of accepting wagers in different currencies and different denominations of the same currency. The system periodically computes each current prize value using the data acquired from each gaming device and displays the current prize value at each location where participating gaming devices are located (in the currency used at each particular location). This patent also discloses the system specifying a boundary criteria, such as a maximum value or an expiration date and time, for a progressive award prize. If a gaming device has not randomly generated a prize award event when the specified boundary criteria is met, a progressive award prize is forced by the system upon one or more randomly selected participating players.
There is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming machines and gaming systems as well as new and different ways to provide awards to players including bonus awards. There is also a continuing need to provide new and different linked or related gaming machines. Moreover, there is a continuing need to provide gaming machines and gaming systems which provide new and different features relating to group gaming.